List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by RPN television network in the Philippines, broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN TV-9 Manila, owned and managed by Nine Media Corporation, an Aliw Broadcasting Corporation affiliate through the facilities of Radio Philippines Network. Its original local programming includes news, public affairs and public service programs are produced by RPN News and Public Affairs, original telenovelas and drama anthology, musical and variety shows, comedy and gag shows, music videos, entertainment news, and game and reality shows are produced by RPN Entertainment Group, educational and children's programs produced by the network itself and sports shows are produced by RPN Sports. The network also provides drama series, reality, movies, animes, children's programs and cartoons, and telenovelas from Mexico and Korea. Most of American TV shows are from broadcast networks such as NBC, CBS, ABC, Fox, and The CW. telenovelas from Mexico amd Korea, anime series (dubbed in Filipino) from Japan, and children's programs and cartoons from the United States and European countries. RPN also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the list of the previously aired programs of RPN, check List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Mikee in the Morning (2019) * NewsWatch (1970-2007, 2008-2012, 2013) * NewsWatch Junior Edition (2008-2009, 2016) * NewsWatch Weekend (2015) * PNA Newsroom (produced by Philippine News Agency, 2019; also broadcast on PTV) * Radyo Ronda Balita (2019, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) ** 11:30am Edition ** 4:00pm Edition * ''Ronda 9'' (2018, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * RPN NewsBreak (1982-1989, 1994-2003, 2013) Entertainment news *''E-Extra'' (2018) 'Drama' Primetime *''Anna Fuerte'' (2019) Weekends *''Wattpad Presents'' (2018) Sports *''MBA on RPN'' (2013) 'Variety' * Donnalyn (2018) * Fanparty (2018) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2001, 2007, 2013) *''Student Canteen'' (1989-1990, 2017) Reality * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Game' * Kabarkada, Break the Bank (2016) * Kwarta o Kahon (formerly known as Family Kuarta o Kahon: 1984-2000) (1984-2000, 2015) 'Music videos' *''One Sound'' (2018) Comedy * Gag Kulit (2018) * Happy Chie (2018) 'Public affairs' * Du30 on Duty (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2018) * Gabi ni Tulfo (2019) * Lingkod Bayan (2019, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Med Talk Health Talk (2019, also broadcast on CNN Philippines) * On the Record (2019, also broadcast on CNN Philippines) * Politics as Usual (2019, also broadcast on CNN Philippines) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2017) * Tutok Tulfo Reload (2019, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Tell the People (1983-1997, 2014-2016, 2019) * Uswag Pinas! (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2019) 'Informative' *''ASEAN Spotlight TV'' (produced by People's Television Network, 2019) *''Daza's Kitchen'' (2013-2015, 2018) *''Salaam TV'' (produced by People's Television Network, 2019) *''Wholesome Meals, Better Life'' (co-produced by San Miguel Corporation; 2019, also broadcast on CNN Philippines) 'Children's shows' * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014) 'Youth-oriented' *''Youth Kada'' (2019) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015) 'Religious' * Family Rosary Crusade (1989-2007, 2017) * Sunday TV Mass (1986-2012, 2013) * Three Minutes a Day with Fr. James Reuter, S.J. (2018, produced by Family Rosary Crusade) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Legend' *''' - Fresh episode '''† - English-language audio ‡''' - Tagalog-language dubbed audio '''Animated Weekends * Ben 10 (2016 TV series)‡ (2018) * Noddy, Toyland Detective‡ (2018) * The Amazing World of Gumball‡ (2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)‡ (2019) 'Anime' *''Dragon Ball Super‡ (2019) *Kirarin Revolution‡ (2019) *Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures‡ (2018) 'Children's shows' * ''Barney & Friends‡ (1999-2003, 2010-2011, 2014) * Sesame Street‡ (1970-1980, 2009-2011, 2014-2017, 2018) 'Drama' * La Vecina‡ (March 25, 2019, produced by Televisa) * Where Stars Land‡ (August 19, 2019, produced by SBS) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Kabrakada Box Office‡ (2015) * Saturday Night Blockbusters‡ (2015) * Sunday's Big Event‡ (1989-2007, 2013) ** Academy Awards† (1960-2007, 2013) ** American Music Awards† (2010, 2013) ** Billboard Music Awards† (2018) ** Country Music Association Awards† (2018) ** Golden Globe Awards† (2009-2010, 2014) ** Grammy Awards† (2013) ** Miss America† (2018) ** Miss Universe† (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-2006, 2013, together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Miss Teen USA† (1983-2006, 2013) ** Miss USA† (1975-2006, 2013) ** People's Choice Awards† (2017) ** Saturn Awards† (2018) ** Teen Choice Awards† (2018) ** Victoria's Secret Fashion Show† (2013) 'Movie trailers' *''Movie in the Making'' (1998-2000, 2019) 'U.S. TV series' 'Drama, fantasy, action, mystery and superhero' * Arrow‡ (season 5-present: May 8, 2018) * MacGyver (2016 TV series)‡ (October 21, 2016) * Riverdale‡ (February 5, 2018) * Roswell, New Mexico† (June 26, 2019) * Siren‡ (March 6, 2019) 'Reality/non-scripted' * Survivor: Island of the Idols† (September 26, 2019) Regional programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut and region/s where the show airs in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * ''Ronda 12 Amianan'' (TV-12 Baguio) * Ronda 10 Bicol (TV-10 Iriga) * Ronda 8 Hiligaynon (TV-8 Bacolod) * ''Ronda 9 Bisaya'' (TV-9 Cebu) * ''Ronda 5 Chavacano'' (TV-5 Zamboanga) * ''Ronda 5 Northern Mindanao'' (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) * ''Ronda 9 Dabaw'' (TV-9 Davao) 'Reality' * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Informative' * Passionately Yours (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) (October 29, 2017-present) (Sunday 10AM-12NN) (hosted by Kitchie Uy) (on DXKO Radyo Ronda Cagayan de Oro) Future programming 'Acquired' Koreanovelas *''Argon'' (2019) *''Lawless Lawyer'' (2019) *''Familiar Wife'' (2019) *''Prison Playbook'' (2019) Telenovelas *''Head Over Heels'' (2019) *''Qué pobres tan ricos'' (2019) *''My Heart Is Yours'' (2019) *''Sightless Love'' (2019) *''It Had To Be You'' (2019) *''Mi adorable maldición'' (2019) See also * Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 * About RPN * RPN-9 Program Schedule * CNN Philippines Program Schedule (free TV channel 19) * Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks * Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings * Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN * Showdown of duets and trios * Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 * RPN launches new shows * German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture * German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas * RPN-DXXX launches new programs * Carolinians top DyKC singing competition * Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ * DTH station buys terrestrial TV station * It has never been this big in RPN * New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime * Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela * Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? * The Kasama Network turns into 9TV * RPN-9 renamed as 9TV * 9TV Network Opening Video - Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako! * 9TV launches LIVE Caravan * 9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25 * Batibot returns on 9TV * The Return of RPN 9, Under New Management * Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN Network shows Category:Philippine television-related lists